Camuflaje
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto "Mes de apreciación - Yukino Aguria" del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos [Resumen] Te pones tu mejor disfraz para que los demás no vean lo que en verdad eres.
1. Rated

**Camuflaje**

 ** _Fairy Tail_ ** es propiedad de **_Hiro Mashima_**

Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: **_Mes de apreciación_** del foro **_Grandes Juegos Mágicos._**

 **Personaje** **del Mes:** Yukino Aguria

 **Rated:** K

* * *

 _ **Camuflaje**_

 **Drabble** 1.

 _Fantasmas del Pasado_

Dentro del sueño en el que te encontrabas sumergida, lograste escuchar que una —aterradora— melodía comenzó a resonar por todo el lugar.

Por instinto, te cubriste hasta la cabeza con las sabanas azul celeste que tenías en tu cama, casi rogando que la fina y delgada tela, te protegiera del caos que se avecinaba.

Y entonces, fuiste presa del miedo.

Sí. Hoy también, tenías miedo. Mucho miedo de lo que sucedería, por ello siempre repetías la misma rutina, implorando para que alguno de los tres espíritus celestiales que te acompañan, te cuidaran del mal.

Aunque sabías que no sería así. A ti nadie te protege, estás sola y desamparada. Por eso los recuerdos del pasado, en el ahora, se han transformado en fantasmas que te persiguen día a día.

Y lo único que haces, es temblar y llorar en silencio, porque no quieres enfrentar a lo que te atormenta desde que perdiste a tu amada hermana mayor.

Quieres escapar. Huir de ahí. Olvidarte de todo, pero eres una tigresa demasiado cobarde, que nunca puedes hacer lo que te propones. Por ello, siempre te limitas a llorar y temblar; sin embargo, aún no eres tan negativa y te das animo a ti misma.

Te dices que todo está bien, que los recuerdos desaparecerán cuando cumplan con su misión y entonces, podrás ser feliz, porque ya no tendrás que fingir.

Pero, ¿cuándo sucederá? ¿cuánto tiempo tendrás que sufrir?

No lo sabes. En verdad que no lo sabes, porque desde que te arrebataron a tu hermana, ya han transcurrido varios años, ¿es acaso qué el tiempo no cura las heridas? Has llegado a pensar que no es así. Que el dicho del tiempo, es un mito urbano, puesto que las heridas que tienes gravadas en tus entrañas, permanecen frescas siempre.

Un largo y doloroso minuto después, la tonada siniestra que inundó tu habitación se detiene. Indicando así que la lacrima despertador que posees, ha suspendido la alarma que programas a diario para poder obligarte a despertar.

Aún así, sigues temerosa. El miedo continúa sometiéndote, pero haciendo un esfuerzo muy impropio de ti, consigues levantarte de tu cama; porque el único momento en el que de verdad puedes ser tú misma, se ha ido y con el nuevo día que se acerca de manera casi dolorosa, tienes que volver a fingir.

Volver a mentir, demostrando con una falsa sonrisa que todo está bien o más bien, que tú te encuentras bien, aunque en el fondo mueres de dolor.

Es así como vas rumbo a tu segundo hogar. Y es que con el mejor camuflaje que posees, logras evitar que otros se apiaden de ti; porque te has convertido en una maestra del engaño, al ocultar los fantasmas que hay dentro de tú corazón.

«Porque esos fantasmas que te persiguen, han llegado a obligarte a usar un camuflaje para ocultar el miedo y dolor que lentamente te está arrastrando a la oscuridad.»

* * *

 ** _***Notas de la autora_** :

* * *

«N/A»: Palabras utilizadas para esto: 487.

«N/A»: Esto sonó raro, demasiado raro, pero es lo que hay. Lamentablemente para ustedes, todos los drabbles serán así. Así de raros y contradictorios.


	2. Género

**Camuflaje**

 ** _Fairy Tail_ ** es propiedad de **_Hiro Mashima_**

Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: **_Mes de apreciación_** del foro **_Grandes Juegos Mágicos._**

 **Personaje** **del Mes:** Yukino Aguria

 **Género:** Family.

* * *

 ** _Camuflaje_**

 **Drabble** 2:

 _Momento Familiar_

—Yo soy el mejor.

La voz de tu maestro resonó por toda la estancia, pero aunque a él parecía llenarle de orgullo la afirmación que hizo. El resto de tus compañeros no lucían conformes con ello.

—¿El mejor? ¿Comparado con qué?

Rogue fue el primero en demostrar su molestia, ganándose así un conjunto de risas provenientes de Orga y Rufus, lo que en tu opinión, significaba que lo apoyaban.

Por otro lado, el maestro gruño en respuesta, mientras que a ti no te quedó más remedio que negar en silencio. Porque después de todo, desde que Sting está a la cabeza de Sabertooth, ustedes son una familia.

Y las familias, tienen sus buenos y malos momentos.

—Soy el mejor... —repitió tu maestro lleno de orgullo, casi igual a como lo hizo la primera vez; y sin dar tiempo para refutar, agregó— Aunque te duela, Cheney.

El aludido murmuro algunas palabras, pero como estabas alejada de él, no entendiste lo que dijo.

—Si fueras el mejor, como mínimo no tendrías que tener ninguna absurda debilidad —Al perder la batalla Rogue, fue el turno de Rufus de intentar derrocar la opinión de tu maestro—. Y hasta donde recuerdo, a ti te dan miedo los transportes.

Un silbido se escuchó y tras eso, le siguió un «buena esa, Rufus» por parte de ¿Orga?

Por tu parte, volviste a negar. A su vez, un mal presentimiento se comenzó a apoderar de ti. Algo en tu interior, te decía que si esto continuaba, se armaría un gran alboroto en el gremio; porque en experiencias anteriores había sucedido que de empezar una batalla que involucraba a tres de los más fuertes de Sabertooth versus el maestro, al final la batalla sin sentido, terminaba siendo un todos contra todos.

—Yo creo que Sting-sama sí...

Al notar que nadie ponía de su parte, intentaste poner fin a la pelea que se estaba formando, pero fui interrumpida por el maestro.

—Porque soy el mejor, es que el anterior maestro no me echó a la calle cuando perdí en la competencia de Chariot...

A lo lejos escuchaste que alguno de los presentes le recriminaba a Sting; sin embargo por causa a las palabras anteriormente dichas, perdiste la noción del tiempo y espacio en el cual te encontrabas

«Porque recordar el pasado te dolía...»

Ya sabías que desde lo sucedido ese día en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, tú, Yukino Aguria, habías perdido el derecho de poder formar parte de esa familia de tigres; aún así, el saberlo era muy diferente a que te lo dijeran a la cara.

Aunque existe la posibilidad de que lo doloroso sea el que te lo digan ellos..., tú supuesta familia. Porque fueron ellos lo que a bases de mentiras te obligaron a volver...

A tu hogar.

Al lado de tu supuesta familia.

No emitiste palabra alguna, simplemente rompiste tu camuflaje, deshaciéndote de la falsa sonrisa que siempre adornaba en tu rostro; porque ahora, descubriste que Yukino Aguria en verdad, no tiene nada.

* * *

 ** _* * *Notas de la Autora:_**

* * *

«N/A»: Para este drabble se utilizaron 497 palabras.

«N/A»: Este drabble lo tenía en primera persona, pero como me decidí por otra narración, le tuve que cambiar.


	3. Hecho

**Camuflaje**

 ** _Fairy Tail_ ** es propiedad de **_Hiro Mashima_**

Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: **_Mes de apreciación_** del foro **_Grandes Juegos Mágicos._**

 **Personaje** **del Mes:** Yukino Aguria

 **Hecho:** Estrellas

* * *

 ** _Camuflaje_**

 _ **Drabble 3:**_

 _Siete Llaves_

La familia que tenías desapareció y el camuflaje que cargabas de desvaneció. Todo sucedió frente a tus ojos y como es costumbre tuya, no luchaste para impedir que la hermosa mentira que te crearon desapareciera.

Sin hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo, lo poco, pero valioso que poseías quedó sepultado debajo de una gran montaña de dolorosa verdad.

¿Acaso ellos, tu familia no te querían a su lado? Pensaste con melancolía, cuando pasaste junto de tu maestro y él, no hizo nada para retenerte.

La verdad dolía. Dolía mucho, dolía mucho más que tener que esconderse de los fantasmas que te persiguen y ¿de quién era la culpa?, de nadie, sólo tuya.

Ya sabías que era tu culpa lo que sucedió. Sólo tu culpa, Yukino; porque a pesar de que constantemente tenías presente que el haber sido devorada por una simple sirena, algún día te iba a costar caro.

¡Y vaya que te costo!, porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las personas que te mantenían a salvo por aunque sea un momento, te hicieron ver que por no aprovechar tu momento de brillar tendrías que cargar con ese error para siempre.

Pero cómo ibas a brillar. Sí tú, aunque cargas espíritus celestiales de esos que comparten nombres parecidos a los de las constelaciones estelares, no eres ni seras la hermosa y cálida estrella que reina su cielo.

No, tú no te puedes comparar con ninguna de las tantas estrellas que adornan el firmamento nocturno. Tal vez Lucy Heartfilia sí, pero tú no; porque tú a diferencia de ella, no irradias ni un poco de luz.

Estas opaca desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Y por cobarde no haces nada para adquirir algo de luz, al contrario, se podría decir que haces todo lo posible por ganar más oscuridad.

Por eso estás en Sabertooth, porque al igual que tú, ellos cargan un oscuro pasado que tratan de guardar en un baúl dentro de su corazón.

La única diferencia que los separa, es que tú Yukino, posees siete llaves que abren ese baúl.

Siete llaves que abren el baúl que ocultas, pero eso también es culpa tuya, por aceptar volver al lado de los cinco más fuertes y los dos exceed.

Y es que sólo ellos, te hacen ver la realidad. Esa cruel realidad, en la que te demuestran que no eres una estrella, porque ocultas un humillante pasado que llevas a cuestas y escondes bajo una mascara celestial.

* * *

 ** _* * * Notas de la Autora:_**

* * *

«N/A» Palabras 407, ni más ni menos.


	4. Emoción

**Camuflaje**

 ** _Fairy Tail_ ** es propiedad de **_Hiro Mashima_**

Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: **_Mes de apreciación_** del foro **_Grandes Juegos Mágicos._**

 **Personaje** **del Mes:** Yukino Aguria

 **Emoción:** Tranquilidad

* * *

 ** _Camuflaje_**

 _ **Drabble 4:**_

 _Galletas del Olvido_

Eres extraña, lo sabes. En especial porque cualquier otro en tu situación se habría desmoronado en pedazos y difícilmente, se hubiera recuperado; pero tú no eres igual.

Eres diferente al resto. Has sufrido mucho, por eso, aunque tus fantasmas te persigan y la verdad haya salido a flote, ya sabes como lidiar con ello.

Aunque duela y sientas que te apuñale el alma, debes seguir adelante. Debes olvidar lo sucedido, hacer de cuenta que la llave con forma de dragón, no abrió la caja de pandora que aferras en lo más profundo de tu ser.

Sí, debes ignorar la verdad. Aunque esto requiera, colocarte un camuflaje aún mejor, porque ya no basta con una simple y falsa sonrisa para seguir.

No. Si quieres que el mundo, tú mundo continúe girando con la tranquilidad de siempre, debes de fingir.

Fingir una y otra vez; porque total, el mundo está lleno de mentiras y una más no afecta a nadie.

Pero, fingir olvidar no es tan fácil. Necesita de esfuerzo y dedicación o bien, de tiempo y un nuevo dolor; lamentablemente ahora no tienes ninguno de esos elementos, bueno, tal vez sólo tengas el nuevo dolor que las palabras de Sting te causaron.

Por ello acudes a lo más obvio, centrándote en mantener tu mente ocupada; haciendo cualquier cosa para poder recuperar la tranquilidad que respiras en Sabertooth.

Sí, cualquier cosa sirve para no pensar que no eres una blanca estrella, tanto así que incluso ponerse a cocinar galletas para la persona que te dañó, sirve para olvidar.

Cocinas como desesperada para reprimir el dolor, los recuerdos y más. Todo para querer aferrarte a una mentira que te mantiene a alejada del pasado.

Porque con esas galletas olvidarás.

Porque con esas galletas, esperas que esta vez, el dragón oscuro si te diga lo que siente en verdad.

Y es que ese simple « _lo siento_ **»** dicho por él; es lo que esperas para recuperar tu tranquilidad. Ya que en tu opinión, sólo Rogue es el único que te comprende, porque a ambos los une la oscuridad.

* * *

 _ *** * * Notas de la Autora**_ :

* * *

«N/A»: Palabras: 343, logradas con esfuerzo.

«N/A»: Todos estos drabbles serían un expectativa & realidad; porque yo esperaba algo mejor y la inspiración me defraudó.

Además, el RoKino que quería se fue por el desagüe.


End file.
